Unlikely Person
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: It was strange relationship between Uchiha and Uzumaki that no one could quite figure out, even as they all grew older. But it worked for Kushina and Fugaku, and they wouldn't change it for the world. (AKA- basically bromance between Kushina and Fugaku that saves people, creates a better world, and strikes fear of being pranked in all of Konoha.)


**Unlikely Person**

 _How funny it is that the most unlikely person sometimes becomes your ally. – Simone Elkeles_

Uchiha Fugaku could quite clearly remember the first time he ever saw Uzumaki Kushina. It was quite hard to forget the girl with fire for hair who yelled out that she would become the first female Hokage, and then beat up a group of bullies by herself. She was too loud, too different for traditional Uchiha standard, and he didn't like her. When he told her to stop, she stood on his desk, glared down, and insulted him until the teacher ordered her to sit down.

He could also remember the moment when he began to respect (but not like) Uzumaki Kushina. It was a few weeks after she came, and the class was practicing basic jutsus outside. He and Namikaze Minato were doing them masterfully, much to delight of their fan girls and boys. Kushina couldn't even do a log substitution. Other students began to (once again) mock and tease her, while the teacher tried fruitlessly to stop them. The future Uchiha head watched as she straightened her back, squaring her shoulders, eyes blazing with intense fire that her face didn't show (this time). With a couple of hand signs in a sequence he didn't recognize, wind whipped out of her violently, destroying the trees on the grounds and blowing everyone backwards. When the dust settled, all now stunned eyes on her, she pulled a headband out of her kimono, tying it securely around her forehead, the symbol for the now fallen Uzushiogakure gleaming in the sunlight.

"I am a genin of Uzushiogakure and a fuinjustu master! I'm here because I don't conform to Konoha's standards." She spat the word out like it was poison. "I am not "ready to be a Konoha genin" because my skills are different than yours! But I refuse to conform! Uzumaki blood runs through my veins, so as long as I live, Uzushiogakure and its' legacy shall live, ya know!"

She was put on a genin team after that, but Fugaku couldn't forget her. The girl who screamed her existence, _her village's existence_ , to the class, to the _future_. The girl with fire burning in her, refusing to burn out in a new village.

(Uzumaki Kushina remembers the first time she saw Uchiha Fugaku. A dark haired boy told her to "shut up and sit down", and she stood on his desk and glared into those dark eyes, calling him a prick. Even after learning from which clan he was from, she didn't apologize because using a clan name as a shield for one's actions is stupid and cowardly.

She remembers the moment when she came to respect (but not like) him. After showing the class a small fraction of what she could do, as she yelled her resolve for all to hear, she could see respect in his eyes, not shock and confusion like the others.)

Kushina's genin team consisted of a girl from a civilian family named Mebuki, a girl from the prick's clan named Mikoto, who was forced onto a team earlier than the rest of her class because of pressure from the clan, and a silvered haired sensei named Hatake Sakumo. She left her opinions of her teammates neutral- personally knowing how much it _hurt_ to have people judge you without knowing you- until they were in action for the stupid qualifying exam.

By the time the exam was over, Sakumo-sensei was covered in brightly colored paint, and all three of them passed with flying colors and were now best friends, marking the beginning of a long career of pranks done by the trio (and sometimes Sensei) began, much to the horror and exasperation of everyone in the village.

(Team White Fang was unofficially referred to as Team Hellions.)

(Fugaku claim this was the end of peace in his life. Kushina claims this was the beginning of not being "a jerkface with an icicle up his ass".)

The moment that they agreed was the moment that they began to tolerate each other was a few months before the "Kumo Incident". They bumped into each other on the street, Fugaku minding his own business and Kushina coming from Ichiraku's. Before insults could be hauled at each other, a couple of boys- known bigots- came up to them- mostly Fugaku surprisingly.

"Look, it's the Uchiha show up!"

Fugaku was used to being insulted- coming from a well-known clan, it was to be expected and he could just get up and walk away, refusing to lower himself to their level of stupidity. But Kushina- who was raised to defend one's _family_ , consequences be damned- punched the leader in the face and kicked the lackeys, hair flying around her like trails of fire.

As they ran off, bloody and bruised and whining, the Uzumaki glared down at him, before dragging him off to an empty training field.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

Kushina turned to face him after releasing him and slid into a fighting position. "Fight me, asshole." And he did, frustrated about growing pressure from the clan, about the stabs at his abilities and _self_ by dismissing them as "to be expected from an Uchiha". They both ended sprawled out on the grass, sweaty and bruised and slightly bloody, bathed in starlight. It was passed curfew but neither cared.

"Not bad, Fuga-face."

"Same to you, Habanero."

They never speak about the thing between them, whatever it was. It wasn't quite friendship but it wasn't quite rivalry. Maybe it was something in between, or not. But whatever it was, it was simply called "The Unholy Alliance" by villagers and clans, who have been witnesses or targets of their team up.

(Mikoto and Minato, like everyone else once upon a time, thoughts the 'thing' was love, up until Inoichi made a comment about it and Kushina punched him in the nose while Fugaku looked horrified. Their hearts- which were heavy because Mikoto, despite a five year and clan status difference, wanted to marry Fugaku and Minato, hoping that the rescue from Kumo would count as glimpse of his feelings for the refugee, wanted to marry Kushina- sang and lightened, hope burning in them again.)

(Fugaku and Kushina wondered how anyone could think that they were dating when they were too bust looking at Mikoto and Minato.)

Kushina knew it was a matter of time before Fugaku and Mikoto would have to stop hanging out around her, the history between the Uchiha clan and the Kyuubi still fresh in the clan's and village council's and Kushina's minds. Mikoto wouldn't know, just because she wasn't very high in the clan's social ladder, but Fugaku would, because he was to become the next clan head.

It has already been three years since the demon fox has been sealed in her belly- only those directly involved in the transfer, Tsunade-san, and the Uchiha clan knew. She kept waiting for the day, but it never seemed to even hint at coming. Kushina thought maybe she should be the one to pull away (she already knew about letting go- fire and screams and blood are still the only things that she could ever dream about).

The first day that she tried, however, Fugaku dragged her to _their_ training ground (it has been theirs since _that_ day) and asked her what her problem was. She decided to bite the kunai.

"I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, ya know."

"I already know that, dope."

"Since when?!"

Fugaku sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose like an old man. "Since you first came into our class- the Elders wanted me to stay away from you because of that." They have all been out of the academy for almost three years.

"Why didn't you stay away?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied, shrugging. Kushina couldn't help her next action- she laughed. She laughed and laughed, her body shaking, the sound echoing throughout the woods like fairies were gathering and laughing. Perhaps it was true- it didn't matter.

"You're an asshole."

"And you're an idiot."

It didn't matter what they were.

They were still Fugaku and Kushina.

And that's what mattered the most.

(Fugaku was lying when he said that he started to respect the Uzumaki that day at the academy. It was when the clan Elders told him about the beast that destroyed everything it touched and the woman with fire hair who stood next to the God of Shinobi as an equal and the girl with that same fire hair that would become the next host of the demon. She was his age, yet shouldered a burden that would crush a weaker human with a straight back and the future blazing in those violent-gray eyes of hers. She who watched her village burn around her, the blood of her loved ones splattered across her. She who came to a new, unfamiliar village to become a demon host, with only the previous host and a member of her family as a familiar face. She was more than anyone else in the village, more than anyone could dream. She was strength and fire and love and the future all combined.

Yet she smiled broadly and laughed loudly, grew angry like a storm. She joked and pranked with that "cat caught the canary" grin. She defended and protected. She was more than human, yet was one at the same time.

That was when he began to respect her. That was when he swore he would watch her, for the sun- as it blazes brightly- needs the moon- hidden in the dark- to survive.)

(He swapped out some nameless boy's and girl's profile with Mikoto's and Mebuki's profile two evenings before Team White Fang was formally announced- the three of them were better suited for each other, and he knew that Sakumo-san would be the one to make them all shine.)

They were both watchers- Fugaku because that was what a good Uchiha and ninja did and Kushina because that was how one saw the signs of ruin and destruction and waste and could stop it.

They saw how Shikaku and Yoshino danced around their attraction for each other. Saw how Inoichi and Ren* flirted but never took that one more step. Saw the way Chouza and Mitsuru* blushed around each other, unsure about where to go. Saw how Hizashi and Hiashi could barely retain the "dignity of the Hyuga" around Haruki* and Aki*. Saw the awkward "courting" between Shibi and Chie* that wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Saw the way Tsume calmed down (if only a little bit) around Chikara*. Saw how Mebuki would loosen up only in Kizashi's playful presence. Saw how shy Eiko* and Aiko* suddenly became next to each other, and the way May* and Hibiki* leaned on each other for constant support. Saw the way Mikoto looked at Fugaku, the way Minato looked at Kushina.

Saw how much everyone was being morons.

So they decided to fix that, together.

(To this day, the methods that the two used are spoken in hushed whispers by the targets. Kushina and Fugaku spoke about them freely, especially when there are seventeen pairs of eyes looking up at them, listening to their every word.)

(Fugaku just kissed Mikoto outside of her front door one evening after walking her home. Kushina princess dipped Minato and kissed him, much to his fan girls' horror and Jiraiya's amusement.)

They just became teenagers when Kushina's secret became known to the rest of their little group. It was after the end of a high A rank mission that called for all twenty four of them, when they were ambushed. Tired, bruised, running on fumes- they all (expect for Kushina, who pretended if only to hide the extra charka that she has from the Kyuubi and her own bloodline) could barely hold their own.

It was when an enemy explosive tag was activated that everything went to Hell. When the dust cleared, they were on the ground, bleeding and groaning as the enemies laughed. Hot, overwhelming charka suddenly hung over the area like a suffocating heatwave. A deep, primal growl slowly filled the air until it was echoing through the trees, an ominous warning for what was to come. All heads turned to stare at Kushina, who was standing further away from them, head down, shoulders shaking.

Dark red charka was wrapping itself around her, her nails extending into claws, rough whiskers becoming etched onto her cheeks, her hair was whipping around her like _tails_. She slowly lifted her head, revealing an ugly snarl on her lips, fangs poking out, eyes red as blood and dark with _bloodlust_.

Before anyone could move, could _scream_ -

she attacked.

The Konoha ninja could only watch as one of their own slaughtered the enemies, charka and hair swinging wildly around her, unfazed by the blood that was splattering her face, her clothes, her hands. It was only after the last man- begging for mercy, for life- fell, throat slashed open by sharp claws, that Kushina turned to face them, blood at the corner of her lip. Minato stepped forward, hands raised, and called for her, his voice shaking, "K-Kushina?"

Fugaku watched as the charka faded, the red receding from Kushina's eyes, her nails and fangs shrinking. She blinked a couple of times and looked around her. Looked at the dead bodies surrounding her, at the pool of blood that she was standing on and the blood on her. The girl looked at them, her eyes gathering tears and reflecting the fear that was in everyone's eyes, staggering backwards, whispering, brokenly "N-No…". Then she did the one thing that she never does-

Kushina ran away.

Fugaku watched as fir red became swallowed by black and the trees, finally- completely- understanding the full weight that Kushina carries. Finally understands the darkness that Kushina has to always be fighting, trying to fill herself with love and light. Finally understands how much easier it would be for her to _just let go_.

"What the Hell just happened?!" Inoichi's voice ended the silence. The ChoInoShi trio and their girlfriends were leaning against each other. Akio and Eiko were holding May, Hibiki, Tsume, and Chikara up. Hiashi, Aki, Shibi, Chie, Hizashi, and Haruki were sitting on the ground, backs against Mebuki's, Kizashi's, Mikoto's, and Minato's legs. Only Fugaku stood apart- watching them.

"She's the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

Every head jerked up and looked at him. He didn't blink, didn't hesitate, "The Kyuubi was passed down from Mito-sama to her because of the Uzumaki clan's natural high charka reserves. She has been the host since she came to the Academy. That's why Kumo tried to kidnap her, and why Hokage-sama and the village council keeps a close eye on her."

"How come you know all this?" There was suspicion in Mebuki's voice reflected the suspicion on everyone else's faces, the slightly tinge of betrayal from being left in the dark.

"The first person to control the Kyuubi was Uchiha Madara, who used the beast to attack Konoha." Eyes widened, but he didn't stop. "The clan Elders wanted Mikoto and I to stay away from Kushina. I refused." Eyes widened even further, for the idea that _Fugaku_ of all people would disobey the Elders was insane.

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't matter and doesn't change anything." And the, with a turn on his heel, Fugaku was gone.

(Kushina was crying, sobbing in a way she hasn't done since Uzushiogakure burned around her, trying to scrub away the blood, the water turning red around her, evidence of the monster that she was, when there was a splash behind her. She whipped around, yelling at Fugaku- who was trending through the water towards her- to stay away, to leave her alone. He told her "shut up", before awkwardly hugging her, not use to giving human affection. The girl- _the monster_ \- stood there, shocked, body unable to move when there were more splashes and more arms around her, bright blonde hair pressing into her back. And she wailed and cried, feeling safe in tight, familiar arms.)

(Here is what the rest of the teens saw- Kushina going berserk, killing and dying the land red with blood. Saw Fugaku going after her, telling them the truth- that Kushina was still Kushina no matter what. Saw Fugaku giving Kushina an awkward hug in the middle of a river, the water around them red, sobbing hiccups shaking their _friend_. Saw themselves jumping into that same river, injuries pushed to the back of their minds, the need to comfort someone that they loved so much overruling. Saw themselves joining the hug, Minato pressed against Kushina's back.)

(Here is what Jiraiya and Sakumo saw when they found them- a tight hug, surrounding a crying Kushina, the water fading to pink around them. They joined them, wrapping arms that has protected a village repeatedly around them, the knowledge of the burdens that they carry as shinobis- as _human beings_ \- weighing down their hearts.)

Kushina knew that everyone was going to end up marrying within their group (and they better have- she and Fugaku put too much time, effort, and creativity into _getting_ them together for them to break up). So she went to every single wedding, cheering loudly when the couple kissed.

But, truth be told, she wasn't expecting Minato to propose, let alone in the way he did- by getting every single one of their friends, including Teuchi and little Ayame, to help him throw "a proposal party" at Ichiraku's. As confetti fell, little Kakashi reaching out to try and grab the colorful pieces of paper, Sakumo-sensei chuckling next to her, she looked at the kneeling, grinning, hopeful Minato in front of her and laughed, leaning down to kiss him, cheers echoing around them.

(Fugaku was hoping that this would prevent Kushina from cockblocking him again- it took almost nine months to convince her that his and Mikoto's child would have Mikoto's intelligence and looks, so _please let them just have sex_. Kushina just crackled like the crazed woman that she was, and did it _fucking again_.)

Kushina wasn't surprised that Team White Fang still got into trouble, even with Mikoto expecting, Mebuki and Kushina married, and Sakumo-sensei raising a toddler by himself. (He could still remember the day of Kakashi's birth- the look of love and loss in the older man's eyes, and how all three of his former students hugged the man and his newly born son, the hero shaking, Katsumi-san* dead from the childbirth.)

So when Sakumo-sensei was sent on a mission that all three kunoichi felt suspicious about (this they made very clear), he wasn't surprised to find Mikoto, Mebuki, and Kushina gone. And when they came back, with Sakumo-sensei in tow, the mission complete and live saved, grinning and laughing, Mikoto rubbing her round belly, he could only shake his head at the people who were surprised that _three grown married women would run off to join a mission with their former sensei_. Fugaku still scolded Mikoto who only grinned and kissed him, an action repeated between Minato and Kushina, and Mebuki and Kizashi.

(Maybe in a different universe, Sakumo went on the mission by himself and failed, deciding to preserve life, and not become a mindless tool (because he didn't want Kakashi to become that). He would return to scorn and hate, and would eventually end his own life, believing that he was a burden to Kakashi ( _who really just wanted to see his hero smile again_ ).

But his girls (who would always be _his_ \- he raised them, trained them, helped them through puberty) came, married and pregnant in Mikoto's case, and save those lives as he finished the mission. They came home to praise and love and acceptance, their legends growing to new heights. That didn't matter as much, not when he had Kakashi up in the air, grinning behind his mask, hands reaching for him, his _daughters_ and their husbands around him.

Mikoto, Mebuki, and Kushina just wanted their _dad_ to be home and happy.)

Kushina smiled at the bundle in her arms, rocking Itachi. "He's so cute," Mebuki cooed over the red head's shoulder.

"Got all that Mikoto, ya know."

The Uchiha laughed, still tried from labor but happy to see best friends ( _sisters, comrades, platonic soulmates_ ). They don't about having babies really (at all), even when Mikoto was pregnant- there was too much risk for Kushina, too many problems. Babies can't be born from a mother that holds a demon and be fine, if they do not die in the womb from the malevolent beast. They probably won't even see their mother if they do live.

But that doesn't mean that Kushina doesn't want a child.

The trio looked up and grinned when the hospital door was yanked open, revealing a breathless Fugaku, just returning from a mission. Kushina wordlessly handed the sleeping babe to his father, and Mebuki guided the man to the chair next to Mikoto. The Uzumaki could feel happiness bubble in his chest, as she could see the happiness in Fugaku's eyes as he gazed down at his son, reaching and squeezing Mikoto's hands.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she squeezed the attached hand. Maybe the risk was worth it.

(Fugaku just couldn't believe that he and the beautiful woman next to him (who deserve so much more that what he can give) created this little human in his arms. He wondered if Mikoto would be willing to go through labor again for a second child.)

"Hatake Kakashi cannot be allowed to keep the Sharingan."

Fugaku was sitting with the Elders. Honestly, Fugaku has always respected and liked Obito, but the Elder never have and never will- the boy was too loud, too _different_ (how long ago was it that Fugaku thought those words about a certain someone else).

But the boy's current situation did nothing to improve their feelings, only feeding the Elders' hate even more.

During their mission to Kannabi Bridge, Minato had to be called away, leaving Obito, Rin, and Kakashi to complete the mission by themselves. Details were blurry, but the end result was this- the mission was completed and all three of them were alive. But Obito, who discovered his Sharingan, gave his left eye to Kakashi, who left his protesting him and Rin, who did the transfer.

"How dare that brat give away his eye?"

"A true disgrace to the Uchiha name."

Fugaku remained silent, the petty insults nothing new. What was said next was what had him standing up, glaring down at the old shriveled fools, "He has been spending too much time with that damn Jinchuuriki." The ancient relics looked at him, startled by his blatant display of emotion (something he showed often to Itachi and Mikoto and even Shisui, thanks to Kushina). Perhaps Kushina has been a greater influence than he thought, for he could feel himself channeling her spirit, her protectiveness.

"Silence. You will not speak about Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina in that matter." When they went to open their mouths, he cut them off, "She is respected ally of the Uchiha clan and a loyal shinobi of Konoha. If you wish to disrespect her, that I will have no choice but to disown all of you." Fugaku cut off their attempted protests with a sharp glare.

"As for Hatake Kakashi, there will be no attempts to remove the Sharingan from his person, just as there will be no attempts at disowning Obito. That is final."

It was as he was getting ready to slid open the door that one of them spoke, "Are you not loyal to the clan?!"

He stopped and thought, 'yes I am'. But then he thought of Mikoto and Itachi and Shisui. Thought of the emotions that was _allowed_ and _demanded_ when he was with Minto and their group of friends. Thought of the hope he felt for the future when he looked at Obito, Kakashi, and Rin. Thought of the acceptance and loyalty between him and Kushina. Thought that maybe being the perfect Uchiha wasn't worth it after all.

"I am loyal to the Uchiha clan, but I more loyal to family."

(When Fugaku appeared on her and Minato's doorstep, Kushina was anxious. When he delivered the verdict to her (and Minato, Mikoto, Obito, Kakashi, Sakumo-sensei, Mebuki, Kizashi, Shisui, and Rin), she was happy. And couldn't be blamed for pulling them all into a group hug.

When Kushina found out she was pregnant, confirmed by a doctor's visit, she didn't tell Minato first, or Mikoto or Mebuki. As strange as it sounds, she told Fugaku.

"I'm pregnant."

"It's not mine."

Kushina punched him in the shoulder, grinning, "Still an asshole, even after getting Mikoto pregnant again, ya know." He rolled his eyes, muttering "no thanks to you" under his breath and sipping his tea. They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the breeze, until Kushina asked,

"Do you think I will be a good mother?"

"Hell no."

She whipped her head to glare at him, knowing that she shouldn't be angry at him for answering her questions but…she wanted to be a good mom. "Why not?" Fugaku finished off his tea, setting his cup down, and leaned back on his hands. Then he said, completely straight faced, "You're too loud and obnoxious. Probably end up teaching the child about pranks and friendships and having emotions. Even teach them that lives are more important than the mission. The child will be a horrible shinobi."

The woman stared and then chuckled, leaning against the clan head's shoulder. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

(Fugaku, despite his outward appearance, was happy for Kushina and Minato. Knowing about Kushina's fears about motherhood- about the demon inside of, about _herself_ \- he decided to put them to rest in their antagonistic way of dealing with each other."

Fugaku wondered how, on his day off, he ended up "watching" (Minato was an overprotective dumbass- God knows how he ended up as Hokage) Kushina, who was visiting with Mebuki and Mikoto, Itachi sitting (or at least trying to) on his mother's lap, fighting around her swollen belly. Kizashi has an arm casually wrapped around Mebuki's shoulders, other hand resting on her own pregnant belly.

"Have you decided on what color to paint the baby's room?"

Kushina scratched the bridge of her nose thoughtfully, replying. "Not yet. I don't want the stereotypical pink or blue, but we haven't found a color that we liked yet."

The four of them started to discusses colors, and he got roped into it at some point ("yellow?" "Minato is yellow enough."). That's when Itachi put in his suggestion and reasoning, and Kushina turned to face him, her eyes shining. ("I want a raise for this." "Tell Minato; he's the one who asked you to babysit me, the idiot.")

(When Minato, Sakumo, Jiraya, Kakashi, Rin, and Obito arrived later for the bi-weekly dinner that Kushina demanded they all show up to unless they're on a mission, they found Kizashi and Fugaku being "attacked" by three pregnant women and a five year old with orange paint splattered across the room of the future Uzumaki-Namikaze family member. When asked, Kushina merely shrugged and said that they were painting the baby's room (there was indeed enough paint on the walls to suggest that they had been painting the room before painting the two men). When asked about the color, Itachi, sitting on Kushina's shoulders with a dripping paintbrush in his hand (Minato gave a cry of anguish at the sight of paint in his wife's beautiful hair) spoke,

"Red and yellow makes orange."

Of course there would be an attack on the day she was going to give birth, thought Kushina as another wave of pain crashed through her, her hands gripping the iron bars above her head tighter. Minato promised her that he would come as soon as he could, racing off with the others to protect the village. She, Biwako-san, and a few Anbu members were already outside of the village, moved there quickly and quietly. A sudden commotion could be heard, coming closer, the women around her bracing for an attack. Kushina could only smile at the familiar charka. "About time you came, Fuga-face, ya know."

"Even in labor, you still find the energy to be mouthy."

"Where's Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke?"

"They're safe."

The Uchiha, dressed in uniform, walked to the top of the slab she was lying on and grabbed her hands, squeezing reassuringly. She grinned before screaming, feeling Naruto coming. Kushina kept squeezing Fugaku's hands as she pushed, the pain the worst thing she has ever felt, her insides feeling like they are ripping as she also tried to keep a waiting Kyuubi at bay.

When she heard the screaming of her son, she cried in joy and love and happiness. It only lasted until the explosion.

Fugaku gave a curse that Kushina would be proud of, as dust and debris filled the air, one of his shurikens becoming embedded into one of the enemy's chests. "Kushina! Lady Biwako!" The wailing of Naruto had become quiet, his charka small and fading. Panic filled his chest as he slit another man's throat, finding Lade Biwako and the nurses hutched over Kushina and Naruto.

Naruto was slightly bleeding from the head, his breath swallow. Kushina was clutching the babe, her own form littered with wounds, her breathing slowing. Without a second thought- needing to save people he called _family_ \- Fugaku scooped up the woman and child, turning to face Lady Biwako and the nurses. "Go back to the village. I'll hide them someplace safer." The desperation in his voice- his eyes- told them it was final, without any room for argument. They nodded, faces solemn, and disappeared.

The man than took off, running deep into the surrounding forest, his clothes becoming covered in blood. "It's…no use…idiot."

"Shut up, Kushina."

Arriving at a large, empty clearing, despite it not being the best but need to do something _now_ , he laid the two people on the ground, ripping at his shirt sleeves for makeshift bandages. One of Kushina's hands came up to grasp his wrist. Tears were shining in her eyes, blood starting to drip down her chin.

"Save Naruto…tell Minato thank you…for everything. Tell everyone…that I love them. And thank you…for being there with me…"

"Shut up!"

Fugaku refused to imagine a world without Kushina, without his _sister_. Someone who has changed him, made him more human and less of a tool. Made him show emotion and affection and weakness to those who matter the most. He refused to-!

Suddenly, it was dark, water up to his ankles. His eyes were burning, and he dimly realized that he subconsciously activated his Sharingan. But, right now, it wasn't important. Right now, the heavy charka that he could recognize anywhere, the dark laughter rocking the air, was more important. Eyes hard with determination, Fugaku moved, appearing to slam the slowly opening gates shut. The Kyuubi howled with rage while Kushina, on her knees, arms wrapped around her midsection, looked up with surprised eyes.

"You dare-!"

"Yes I dare," Fugaku snapped back, reaching a hand down. Kushina grabbed it and the man pulled her up. The woman was laughing weakly.

"You really are a stubborn idiot."

"I learned from the best."

She pressed her hand to the gate, as the fox growled darkly, "Your weakness will end in your brat's death! Your grief and suffering will destroy you, and then I will be free!" Her finger clutched tightly into a fist, teeth gritting before she breathed slowly out.

"There is a way to save him, ya know."

"It better includes saving you." Kushina and Minato, like the morons that they are, would do the self-sacrificing routine.

She grinned and nodded, "I just need some help since I'm still weak from labor, ya know." The red haired _menace_ held out a hand and Fugaku took it. "Just follow my lead." He nodded, duplicating her every hand sign, matching his charka to hers, the howling of the Kyuubi deafening. He felt the hot power spilt in two, the screaming growing louder. The world was moving faster and faster until everything went black.

They woke up together, Kushina automatically reaching for Naruto, cradling the now sleeping boy, Fugaku's hands on her back. From one host, there is now two- one holding Ying and one holding Yang. And because of a fuinjustu that has no name but can pull things into Light and Dark, and seal them away into separate containers.

Fugaku offered Kushina his arm, which she gleefully took ("So I'm a lady now?" "Lies."), Naruto sleeping against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Then they went home.

(Here's what everyone else saw after the attack ended- Lady Biwako and fellow medical nin coming back, covered in injuries, saying that they were attacked and Fugaku took Kushina and Naruto someplace safer. Whispers of possible treason started to spread, everyone who knew better firing back. Just when Mikoto was about to pick a fight with someone who spoke their "concerns" too loudly, the sound of screaming baby stopped everyone.

And, walking through the gates as though it was just a normal day, were Fugaku and Kushina, the woman trying to rock a bundle wrapped in Fugaku's shirt, tiny hands waving about from it. Minato, hands shaking, ran to his wife and child, pulling them tightly against him. The blonde whispered a thank you to the Uchiha, who nodded in return before he was pulled into a hug by Mikoto, Itachi, Obito, and Shisui, Sasuke latching onto his jacket unconsciously.

Those who still held thoughts about Uchiha disloyalty and treason quickly reconsidered when they heard the two's tale- the attack, the Kyuubi, the splitting of the beast. And if that was no enough, it was the sight of Fugaku, now holding Sasuke, standing next to Kushina, both smiling at the sight of their newborns reaching for each other, smiling when Mebuki came up with little Sakura, who latched onto the boys.)

(Those who love Fugaku and Kushina were just happy to have them home.)

Life went on from there. They lost family- Aki and Haruki died in childbirth. Chie, Eiko, Akio, Chikara, and Hibiki died on missions. Hizashi died to protect Hiashi. There were tears and screaming, late nights trying to figure out how to deal with the losses.

But they also gained family- Tenzo (now preferring Yamato) was dragged to dinner one night by Kakashi and Obito, and never left. Sai, having lost the only person he had ever called family, after Minato was done "cleaning" Root, was adopted by Kushina and Minato. Kushina had pretty much adopted the Sand Siblings when they and the Kazekage came for peace talks, Gaara smiling a real smile when Naruto and Kushina fearlessly pulled him into a hug (it almost scared Temari and Kankuro to death in the two seconds before they were pulled into the hug too).

There were still huge bi-weekly dinners and pranks (the Uchiha verse Uzumaki-Namikaze prank wars were legendary, and Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto rivaled their mother's in being little hellions). Birthdays were loud and bright (nearly gave Hinata a heart attack one year), happiness flooding the area. Cheers loudly rang throughout the village when children began dating, and plans to embarrass said children that had been in the works for years were put into motion (Shikamaru has never quite forgiven his parents for the first time that he brought Temari over). New adventures and stories were made, but everyone knew to come home.

Overall, it was a good life.

 **~*~*~*~*Border*~*~*~*~**

21 pages in my notebook of Kushina and Fugaku bromance, head canons, and fix it patches. I have no words to really explain why except for I want everyone to live and be happy, and I want to mess with Kushina's and Fugaku's relationship since we really don't see anything of it in canon.

Also, here are all the names for all the parents we don't have names to for our lovely Konoha brats-

* **Chikara (strength)** \- Kiba's and Hana's dad, Tsume's husband

 **Aki (autumn)** \- Hinata's and Hanabi's mom, Hiashi's wife, Haruki's sister

 **Chie (wisdom)** \- Shino's mom, Shibi's wife

 **Haruki (springtime tree)** \- Neji's mom, Hizashi's wife, Aki's sister

 **Ren** \- Ino's mom, Inoichi's wife

 **Mitsuru (full, growing)** \- Choji's mom, Chouza's wife

 **May/ Hibiki (echo)** \- Tenten's mom/dad

 **Eiko (splendid child)/ Akio (bright man)** \- Rock Lee's mom/dad

 **Katsumi (victorious beauty)** \- Kakashi's mom, Sakumo's wife

Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this monster.

(PS- timeline? What's that?)


End file.
